Isana
Isana is a powerful watercrafter living at Bernardholt with her brother Bernard. She and Bernard have been raising Tavi since her sister Alia was killed seventeen years ago at the First Battle of Calderon. She is the age of thirty-seven at the outset of ''Furies of Calderon''. Furycrafting Watercrafting Isana is a potent watercrafter - her abilities in sensing emotions, healing, and crafting water are shown to rival the skills of a high lord. Her powerful watercraft causes her body to appear much younger than her actual age. Isana's powers are shown most frequently in her ability to sense the emotions of others. She is able to sense the emotions of those around her, even those who have training in cover their emotions. She can sense emotions at a greater distance than most watercrafters can fathom, and can even discern the strange emotions of the Vord Queen. Like many strong watercrafters, Isana can use her watercraft to heal injuries and cure diseases. She mostly accomplishes this through the use of traditional healing tubs, but has shown the ability to heal major injuries without the use of any water. Isana has accomplished nearly impossible feats of healing, including bringing Bernard back from the brink of death and healing the Garic poison in Araris over several weeks of constant healing. Isana's ability to control water through her crafting is mostly limited by her own mind. In Captain's Fury Isana watercrafts in the ocean for the first time and discovers her powers to control water are much greater than she first thought. She has shown the ability to alter ice and steam, flood rivers, and alter her body, extending her fingernails into claws. Rill Isana's waterfury is named Rill. Rill rarely manifests fully, but when it does is vaguely resembles Isana when she fist came into her crafting as a teenager. Rill is patient and empathetic, easily sensing Isana's emotions and relating closely to her. ''Furies of Calderon'' Preparing for the Truthfind Isana is working at Bernardholt with Bernard and Tavi. In the Calderon Valley, she is known as the most powerful watercrafter and she has been chosen to lead a truth-find. Kord's son Bittan, is accused of raping Warner's daughter Heddy. Isana's powerful watercrafting abilities allow her to act as a living lie detector. Kord and his sons arrive along with Warner and Heddy. After a near brawl between Kord and Warner, Isana instructs Fade to make sure they don't get close enough to each other to cause problems. Healing Bernard Before the truth-telling, Isana takes a nap. While she is asleep, a furystorm blows in. During the storm, an injured Bernard returns and Isana is awakened. As she enters the main room of the steadholt, she finds the storm in full force and no one tending to injuries. Bittan has firecrafted most of the room into a panic which has gripped them entirely. Isana attempts to say something about it, but is prevented from doing so by Aric, who has windcrafted her breath away. Fade understands what's going on and is able to stop the crafting and, with the help of Warner and several other steadholders, is able to evict Kord and his sons. Isana is then able to heal her brother, though it takes a great deal of effort. Fight at the Ford Tavi returns the next morning, saying he's seen the Marat. Tavi, Amara, Fade and Bernard go to warn the Count of Calderon. They're ambushed by Kord and his sons at the river. During the fight, Fidelias, Odiana, and Aldrick ex Gladius appear. Odiana almost kills Tavi, but Isana appears in time to stop her. Tavi, Fade, Amara, and Bernard escape. Isana and Odiana are captured by Kord, who intends to use slave collars to break them. Escape and the Garrison With the help of Aric, Isana and Odiana manage to escape. Kord catches up with them at the Garrison while the Marat are attacking. Isana manages to cripple Kord so the invading Marat kill him. The Count of Calderon is injured during the battle and Gaius Sextus names Bernard the new Count Calderon. He then names Isana a the new steadholder of Bernardholt, making her the first female named a citizen in history. ''Academ's Fury'' Early Warnings Doroga arrives at Isanaholt to warn that the Vord are on the move to Aricholt and Alera Imperia. He believes the fight will be a difficult one and thinks they should ask for reinforcements to deal with the Vord at Aricholt. There's also evidence that the Vord are tracking Tavi. Isana goes to Alera Imperia to warn Tavi and to hopefully gather reinforcements for Aricholt. Ignored Messages Once at Alera Imperia, an assassination is attempted on Isana. She makes several attempts to get in touch with Gaius Sextus and Tavi, but isn't getting a response. She goes to a large social function to hopefully get a Lord's attention in the matter. There, she meets Lady Aquitaine. Fearing that she can't control her rage (she suspects that Lord and Lady Aquitaine were behind the Marat attack on the garrison), Isana leaves the gathering. Unexpected Help On her way to her quarters, she and her group is attacked. The rest of the group is killed, and she's seriously injured. Fidelias finishes off what remains of the assault and takes Isana to his hiding place. She rests and recovers there. Lady Aquitaine informs Isana that she'll send reinforcements to Calderon Valley as well as make sure Tavi is okay in exchange for voting the way Lady Aquitaine wants in the open council. ''Cursor's Fury'' ﻿Surprise Attack Isana goes to the city of Ceres to meet with the Dianic League to make plans for an upcoming vote to abolish slavery in Alera. During the feast, the sky turns red and Kalare's immortals arrive, slaying many members of the League. They're all eventually killed, but Kalare announces that he's responsible and is now marching his legions to Ceres to finish the assault. During the fight, Fade blocks an arrow bound for Isana with his hand. The wound isn't inherently deadly, but the arrow was ill-cared for and Fade develops a very severe infection. Healing Fade and Surprises The healing process for the infection is a very slow one. Isana spends days at a time healing Fade, only occasionally being relieved by Lord Ceres's daughter. While healing him, Isana wanders into Fade's mind. Fade blames himself for Gaius Septimus's death and for Tavi's current fury-less state. Isana reassures him that Gaius's death wasn't his fault, nor was Tavi. It's revealed that Isana is actually Tavi's mother and that she used watercrafting to slow Tavi's growth so that Gaius's enemies wouldn't come after him. Fade reveals that he has loved Isana for some time and Isana, seeing how much he has cared, tells Fade she loves him too. Fade is eventually completely healed. ''Captain's Fury'' ﻿ ''﻿''Aid to the Defenses Two years after the night of the red stars, Isana has formed a supply convoy and is delivering it to Elinarch. Fade greets her and tells her that if she will not tell Tavi who Tavi really is, he will. Because of the timing of several events, Isana is unable to do it and Fade is forced to do so. Tavi is forced into a situation where he has to reveal his identity to a small number of people in order to prevent further loss of soldiers. He brings Isana in to verify his claims to the title of Princeps. Attack at Sea Tavi, in an attempt to make peace with the Canim, has promised to return Ambassador Varg to Nasaug in exchange for the peaceful departure of the Canim. Tavi, Fade, Isana, Kitai, and Ehren leave for the capital city to release the ambassador. While on their way to Alera Imperia, they're attacked by Senator Arnos's personal bodyguards. Tavi plans to use the leviathans to destroy the enemy vessel. In the process, Isana finds that she can control much more than she ever thought she could. Tavi's plan works, but during the fight Fade is gravely wounded. Isana, using her newfound powers, manages to completely heal an otherwise mortally wounded Fade without the usual additional resources required for such a healing. Rescuing Varg Tavi makes a plan for how to get Varg out of the Grey Tower. Isana and Kitai are tasked with disabling the roof gargoyles which are activated when anyone steps on the roof. Isana manages to divert the flow of water from a nearby aqueduct and flood the roof. She and Kitai then break and throw coldstones. The roof freezes. When Tavi and his group come outside, it works. ''Princeps' Fury'' The Coming War The Vord have returned and are scouring the countryside. The First Lord has called a meeting of all of the Senate and every Citizen in the realm, asking for reinforcements. Lord Phrygia and Lord Antillus are not at the meeting because of the continuous threat from the Icemen to the north. The First Lord tasks Isana to go to the Shieldwall and get reinforcements. At the Sheildwall Isana and Doroga meet at the Shieldwall and go out to meet the Icemen for talks. It's revealed that the Icemen expected an ambush instead of actual peace negotiations and will return with an actual peace delegation soon. While waiting on the wall, Lord Antillus persists in believing that the Icemen can't be trusted and aren't capable of being reasoned with. The peace delegation arrives. During the talks, Isana discovers a plot by Lord Antillus to attack the party and is successful in getting the Icemen away before Antillus can attack. She then challenges him to Juris Macto ''in order to help him see what the Icemen really are. ''Juris Macto Isana prepares for a fight with Lord Antillus, but knows there is no way she can win. She also knows a great deal about what is driving the angry Lord and, during the fight, manages to finally get the Lord's attention, but not before he runs her through with his sword. She convinces him to send his men to aid in the defence of Alera, but then passes out from blood loss. She is healed after the fight. Since it has been revealed that she legally married Gaius Septimus and that the First Lord has died, she now has full control of the remaining Aleran forces. She yields this authority to Aquitainus Attis until her son returns from the Canim homelands. Trivia * Isana's fury Rill may be loosely based off the Water Pokemon Marill or it's evolved form Azumarill. * Isana's fury is also named after a small stream of water. * Isana is the first female steadholder in Aleran history, having been given the title by the First Lord after the events of the 2nd Battle of Calderon. Category:Characters